Almas Enroladas com Amor e Castidade
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Três garotas são enviadas a Asgard, por Saori, para ajudarem Hilda de Polares. Mas, enquanto o tempo passa, duas delas descobrem o amor e a outra descobre segredos... FICHAS Escolhidas!


**Almas Enroladas com Amor e Castidade**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu. Se fosse, de alguma forma, Alberich encontraria Orpheu!**

**Descrição: Três garotas são enviadas a Asgard, por Saori, para ajudarem Hilda de Polares. Mas, enquanto o tempo passa, duas delas descobrem o amor e a outra descobre segredos... Fichas abertas!**

_**Chibi--Chibi---Chibi**_

**Chibi aparece.**

**Ok, minhas caras leitoras... Essa idéia apareceu do nada, enquanto eu revia o final de 'Alma Gêmea' na Youtube. Sim, se espantem! Bem naquela parte onde aparecem as figuras passadas do casal principal. Agora, não me perguntem de como num clima ensolarado e no Brasil passou para um clima totalmente gelado no Norte da Europa o.o Isso nem eu sei.**

**Bem, é o seguinte: Vou precisar de duas garotas para serem pares de Mime e do Fenrir, ou do Shido, escolhem qualquer um, menos Sigsig, Alberich e Hagen. Não gritem e nem façam carinhas de choro!!! Aqui eles tem Hilda e Freya, lembram? - Leitoras aumentam o nível de ex-Hilda e Freya e preparam os caixões delas. - Ótimo! Isso vai aumentar o drama! - Lirada. - Ai!**

**E o Albe... bem, eu já tenho um par homem para ele ;D para as leitoras fãs de yaoi de plantão. Desculpem, não posso resistir.**

**E também temos a garota principal, que irá ter um par misterioso. Eu bem que poderia fazer ela, mas tô com preguiça, e já que essa fic poderá ter tantas leitoras... - Outra lirada e alguém fala: "aproveitadora!". - ¬¬ - Acerta lira na pessoa e ela grita: " Ai!!!'. - :D**

**Bem, vamos às fichas das duas garotas que só serão figurantes!!! Yeahhh! - Pedrada. - Quer dizer... Vice-principais! x.x**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência: (Detalhada! Depois não diga que eu não avisei...)**

**Personalidade: (Aceitamos explosivas e irritadinhas! Corra, é por tempo limitado!)**

**História: ( Coisas normais: Como entrou no Santuário, como conheceu a personagem, qual sua relação com ela, se é amiga ou desconhece ela.)**

**Gosta de:**

**Odeia:**

**Roupa: (Lembrem-se: É em Asgard. Se não quiser virar picolé que nem o Hyoga, vista-se!)**

**Pijama:**

**Baile: ( Por que não? Poderá ocorrer uma diversãozinha inesperada, não?)**

**Colar: ( Sim! Colar! Forma e cor, por favor.)**

**Par:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**Cena: ( Quer algo meloso? Uma briga? Algo nos corredores frios, gelados e de darem medo do castelo?)**

**Posso mudar algo?:**

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

_**Chibi----Chibi-CHibi---Chibi---CHibi---**_

**Principal-mor**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência: (Detalhada! Depois não diga que eu não avisei...)**

**Personalidade: ( não se esqueça... Apesar de tudo, ela é romantica)**

**História: ( O que é no Santuário? Como o conheceu?)**

**Roupa: (Lembrem-se: É em Asgard. Se não quiser virar picolé que nem o Hyoga, vista-se! Mas nada ousado.)**

**Pijama: (Idem ao de cima!)**

**Baile: ( Por que não? Poderá ocorrer uma diversãozinha inesperada, não? Ok, nesse pode ser ousada.)**

**Colar: ( Forma e cor, original!)**

**Cena: ( Quer descrever uma briga com Alberich ou Bado? Algo nos corredores frios, gelados e de darem medo do castelo?)**

**Nesse, eu poderei mudar algo... HOHOHO!!! Esteja conciênte disso. u.u**

_**Chibi---CHibi---Chibi---Chibi--Chibi**_

**Chibi- Se quiserem descrever, de alguma forma, o ex-noivo da principal... Estejam a vontade BD**

**Nome: ( Será revelado no final, mas ele TEM que ter um, não?)**

**Idade: ( Grandes chances de ser mudado, mas, não custa responder, não?)**

**Aparência: ( É aqui que o bicho pega!)**

**Roupa: **

**Pijama: ( Pode até dormir nu! Mas o risco de saúde dele aumenta, sabia? Mas como isso é fic... XD)**

**Baile:**

**Arma: ( Sim! Ação! Aventura!)**

**Brinco: ( Não é engano. Descreva a forma e a cor do brinco. Isso é segredo :X)**

_**Chibi---CHibi---chibi---CHibi**_

**Chibi- É isso. Espero ansiosa!!! Me surpreendam! E.. Até! Agradesco minha amiga Amy por ter me incentivado!!!**


End file.
